runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
North Galour
The Democratic Zamorakian Republic of North Galour (simply referred to as North Galour) is a nation occupying the northwest of the island of Ouranor. It is bordered by South Galour to the south, and shares a triple corner border with Saxobotha on the extreme southeast. It is a member of the Guild of Nations and is part of the Incorporated States of Ouranor. Necromar is the current capital of North Galour, and its currency is the Zarrack. Lord Zanozzizibiz Al Daggeth is currently the supreme leader of the nation. Besides Morytania, North Galour is the only openly Zamorakian nation to be accepted into the Guild of Nations. In comparison to its main rival South Galour, North Galour remains a poverty-stricken state with very low human rights records. Its economy is one of the worst in Gielinor and it receives large amounts of money from Morytania as aid every month. Despite the crippled economy, North Galour has a huge military, which is one of the strongest armed forces in the known world. History Until the year 75, North Galour was occupied by the Kingdom of Galour, which was the unified state incorporating both the modern day states of South and North Galour. Ruled by a strongly Guthixian monarchy, the Kingdom of Galour erupted into civil war as the concept of balance was divided into the concept of chaos and order. The monarchy was overthrown coup staged by a Zamorakian faction of the military. As a result, Saradominists and Zamorakians fought a war which lasted for 10 years, turning the once thriving country into one of poverty and wasteland. The Guild of Nations agreed to divide the kingdom into two separate nations, with North Galour being a Zamorakian nation occupying the north, and the Saradominist nation of South Galour in the south. North Galour was unofficially ruled by Zabazz Al Daggeth from independence year 75, and became official leader of the nation later in the same year, recognized by the Guild of Nations as the de facto leader of state. In order to prevent further war and political jockeying, several other nations grudgingly accepted Daggeth as the leader of North Galour. Daggeth, who had been a Marshal General of the North Galourian Independence Army, lead the nation until year 102. Daggeth was occupied in rebuilding his war-crippled nation and gaining international support. The Guild of Nations began sending out aid packages in year 77 in order to combat the great famine which plagued the nation following Daggeth's failure to improve living standards. A GN Observation concluded that large amounts of international aid were spent on rebuilding the army and improving the living standards only of former Zamorakian war veterans. The GN and several other kingdoms stopped sending aid immediately, and Daggeth was widely condemned. In year 98, a House of Elite was established, formed of Daggeth's close family friends, war veterans and army generals. Here, the Democratic People's Party was formed in response to the GN's condemnation of North Galour's lack of democracy. The DPP was the only political party permitted to exist and all other opposition parties were exiled. The puppet post of Prime Minister was created and elections for the post were held every five years. The DPP won all of these, uncontested. The Prime Minister was only a ceremonial post which had the sole purpose of showing the GN that North Galour was indeed democratic, as the GN would only recognize North Galour as a sovereign state if it held democratic elections. Daggeth's post as supreme leader was not contested in any election however, and power was handed down to Daggeth's son, Duranak Al Daggeth. Assuming power following his fathers death,Duranak Daggeth was occupied with a policy of Zamorakianisation. In a GN survey, 60% of North Galourians claimed that Zamorakianism was not their faith. Daggeth spent large amounts of money on schools, which were divided into combat and peacetime schools. These schools taught students on Zamorakian values. Re-education camps were built, and citizens found with any non-Zamorakian relic were imprisoned there. Army officials chose the stronger students to study in combat school and be conscripted to the army, while peacetime students learned smithing and cooking skills. Daggeth also used 60% of the nation's wealth to fund the army, and did very little to improve the ghetto's where 95% of his population lived. When Duranak's son, Zanozzizibiz Al Daggeth succeed him, cross border raids into South Galour was resumed and villages near the border within South Galour were pillaged. A huge prison camp was also built, named St. Lucien after the Mahjarrat. North Galour currently has the lowest civil rights ratings in all of Gielinor. Citizens are forced to worship Zamorak, and live in inhumane conditions. They are also tagged, and movement between sections of ghetto's are regulated by the Peacetime Army, a militant armed police force. Insulting Zamorak or the supreme leader is currently punishable by incarceration in a re-education camp, and failure to respect army conscription is punishable by life imprisonment. Protests against the government are violently cracked down upon (see: Zarral massacre). Only two cities in North Galour have "humane conditions" according to the GN, and these are the capital city of Necromar and the army city of Khazil. Only the fittest, wealthiest and most devout Zamorakian citizens are allowed to live or even enter these cities, with express permission from the supreme leader. Locations Cities *Necromar *Khazil Towns *Necarr *Zizbet *Zarral Points of Interest *Supreme Palace *City Park *Coast Guard *St. Lucien Prison camp Economy The North Galourian Zarrack is one of the most inflated currencies in the world. Around 3.2k Zarracks are worth one gold piece. Furthermore, the Zarrack has one of the highest fluctuation rates, and players are advised to check and wait to make the best exchange, as large amounts of profit can be made with careful planning. Getting to North Galour To travel to North Galour, players will need a combat level of 105 and must have applied for a visa from the North Galourian embassy in any other nation. Players may travel from the GN embassy port and unlock the lodestone in Necromar for faster transportation. Movement Players cannot exit the city unless they have a written permission scroll, which can be obtained from the police station found in the middle of Necromar. By offering to do tasks for Zanozzizbiz Al Daggeth found on the second floor of the Supreme Palace, players can pass through control gates, though new permissions cannot be obtained without completing the tasks, which generally involve taxing, killing or imprisoning civilians, which can be a bit tedious as players will have to find the right ghetto and citizen. Politics Despite being officially named the Democratic Zamorakian Republic of North Galour, the nation is neither democratic or a republic in the eyes of the opposition. Elections for prime minister were rigged and uncontested, as opposition parties have been exiled. Furthermore, the unelected position of supreme leader which is passed down through family bears a resemblance to an absolute monarchy. The only party, the Democratic People's Party, has been denounced as undemocratic and an enemy of the people, despite its name, due to its harsh policies on the majority of the population. Activities Players can find five Silver Birch trees behind the supreme palace, within the supreme garden. They require 90 Woodcutting to chop and yield Silver birch logs when cut. Three Birch trees can be found in the city park within Necromar, which require level 80 Woodcutting to chop and yield Birch logs. Category:Locations Category:Rework